Sentimenti Roulette
by chibi.gore
Summary: La decima familia Vongola por fin, ha llegado a Italia, ¿Cómo que revivieron a Luce?, ¿Qué chingados quiere Varia?, ¿Qué es un Balastro?, ¿Belphegor no es homosexual?, ¿Colonello se comprometió con Lal Mirch?, ¿Xanxus tiene novia?, ¿Qué la novia de Hibari es quién?, ¿REBORN SE ENAMORÓ? * TYL*
1. La cometa, la pergamena, e la pietra

_**Sentimenti Roulette**_

La decima familia Vongola por fin, ha llegado a Italia, ¿Cómo que revivieron a Luce?, ¿Qué chingados quiere Varia?, ¿Qué es un Balastro?, ¿Belphegor no es homosexual?, ¿Colonello se comprometió con Lal Mirch?, ¿Xanxus tiene novia?, ¿Qué la novia de Hibari es quién?, ¿REBORN SE ENAMORÓ?

AVISO: Katekyo Hitman Rebon, no es, ni nunca será mio, será algo crack, y esto lo hago por diversión, el prólogo sería el one-shoot de Dream's, que está aquí en mi perfil, múltiples parejas: Col/Lal ; Fon/Viper; Reborn/Luce; (quizás ponga algo de yaoi) y no se que otras parejas más poner (RECOMIENDEN D: )

* * *

Verde ya se lo había dicho a Reborn, "SOLO TEN FE ELLA REGRESARA", ¿Es que acaso el asesino era más idiota de lo que pensaba?, pues con lo acontecido ese día, le había dicho que si. El científico tomó ese papel por octava vez y lo leyó con detenimiento, si tenía suerte, quizás la familia Mussi tendría a la antigua arcobaleno del Cielo, la original, la chica que en algún momento se ganó un lugar en el corazón de todos los portadores de la maldición del Arcoíris . Luce.

Si sus cálculos eran exactos, y no es por presumir, pero siempre lo eran, definitivamente ellos debían de estar con ella, ya que las coordenadas coincidían con su territorio, el paso del cometa y la piedra de la luna.

* * *

**Capitolo 1: La cometa, la pergamena, e la pietra**

-Supongo que los Vongola sabrán que hacer- dijo el hombre sin mayor preocupación.

Por fin, su entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, pero Reborn aún seguía pisándole los talones, como siempre, la reconstrucción de la base Vongola que se encontraba en Italia estuvo al mando de su mano derecha Gokudera Hayato, el cual orgullosamente le presentó por completo las instalaciones a todos, las habitaciones de pared de mármol, aparentaban soportar todos los desastres que la nueva familia de Tsunayoshi Sawada tendría, la biblioteca privada a la cual solo el guardián de Cielo tendría acceso, la biblioteca principal donde quizás Chrome se encontraría, la cocina, la sala, el recibidor, e incluso el jardín estaban en su aspecto original.  
El encargado de contratar algunos "ayudantes" o mejor dicho por Hibari, "HERBIVOROS" fueron llevados a manos de el asesino y el carnívoro, todo con tal de que la próxima familia mafiosa se encontrara en condiciones óptimas y estables.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó a todo pulmón el chico de la familia Bovino, era seguro que Reborn lo mataría en el acto, pero en vez de esto, el hitman se levantó de la mesa y posó su mano sobre Lambo, murmurando un "Olvidalo" y después desapareció de la sala, con rumbo al despacho de Tsuna.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo I-Pin mientras miraba el asiento vacío de su superior, el chico vaca asintió después de lo dicho, él había tirado su rebanada de pastel de chocolate que Kheo, amablemente había cocinado para él.

-No se preocupen, ya se le pasara al joven amo- dijo la chica mientras en su rostro de muñeca aparecía una bella sonrisa maternal y protectora, haciendo que los jóvenes de la familia se tranquilizaran.

-Oye Kheo, ¿Puedes venir a ayudarnos con el jardín?- dijo Kyoko mientras miraba a la joven sirvienta, cuando esta le respondió que estaría ocupada con las visitas de Reborn, la peliroja miró un poco triste el suelo de caoba y se retiró.

-Tardaste- dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Hmp, no me pagas, agradece mi favor gratis – la arcobaleno de la Niebla entró sin decir nada y se sentó al lado de Fon, el cual, amistosamente saludó a su compañía, esta, solo miro a otro lado y suavemente murmuró un Hola Fon.

-¿Verde, qué es lo que querías decir? – Reborn miró al científico, el cual poseía una mirada de satisfacción, el hombre acomodó sus gafas correctamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije hace algún tiempo sobre nuestr….

-Perdón por molestar, ¿Pero necesitan algo? – una joven críada se asomó valientemente por las puertas de madera estilo calabozo del año 1346.

-El gran Skull ordena que le traigas algo de comer- el motociclista subió los pies a la mesa, de manera despreocupada pasó su vista entre todos los presentes.

-Algo de comida, por favor ¡Kora! – Colonello al decir esto sonrió amigablemente, y Kheo asintió, sin embargo, la pequeña paz, se vió afectada cuando Viper se levantó a toda velocidad y se quitó la capa, claro dándole la espalda a sus compañeros y observó detenidamente la cara de la chica… Ese rostro era de…

-Galletas –fue con lo que se excusó "La" gran maestro de las ilusiones, para después subir su capa y tomar de nuevo su respectivo lugar, El arcobaleno de la Tormenta le miró extrañado y dijo "Té".

Verde no abrió la boca y Reborn simplemente no puso atención, Lal también veía a la chica con cierta familiaridad. Cuando la criada se retiró Verde continuó hablando.

-En fin, seré directo, Luce revivió.

A todos la notica les cayó como balde de agua helada, si eso se trataba de una broma de Verde, merecía que Reborn y Fon le partieran la madre, Lal y Colonello de seguro no se quedaría atrás.

-Que gilipollas eres Verde, sabía que eras un maldit…. –La oración de Lal fue interrumpida por cierta maestro que apoyó al científico.

-Es cierto lo que dice Verde.

Ante las palabras de Viper, ya era un poco más seguro lo que afirmaba en peli verde. Reborn miró de mala gana a sus compañeros, todos sabían que se cumplía un año más de la muerte de Luce.

-¿Mussi? – preguntó la ilusionista mientras el hombre se acomodaba nuevamente sus gafas, al parecer ella también lo había investigado.

-¿Misión? – preguntó ante la interrogante antes hecha.

-No está con los Mussi, Xanxus me mandó a averiguar sobre un pergamino desparecido.

-Pero todas mis investigaciones llevaron a eso, es imposible, mis cálc…

La puerta fue abierta de nuevo, Kheo había entrado a la sala con una gran bandeja de plata del siglo XIX, la cual contenía algunas galletas, sándwiches, una tetera de té, otra con café, y algunas tazas. –Aprovechen- dijo la chica con sonrisa amable.

-La familia Mussi te informó bien, ¿O tal vez fue la Balastro? – dijo la peli morada con cierto tono de ¿Alegría?.

-No se de que me habla Viper-san – se excusó Kheo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Lo viste ¿Verde? – una sonrisa sádica se asomo sobre el rostro de Viper.

-Entonces…

-Si quieres que hable, págame – Fon casi quería romperse el cráneo porque su "amiga" había prometido no decir eso, Verde ante su inminente necesidad de poseer información firmó un cheque en blanco y se lo arrojó a Viper.

-Cobra lo que quieras pero dime.

Apenas Viper recibió el cheque, se teletransportó fuera del lugar, con la estafa nivel MasterMammon; Fon se puso de pie y murmuró "Haré que no te saqué todo el dinero, tranquilo" para después ir en busca de la amante del dinero.

-Idiota- Lal Mirch miró con burla al científico y caminó a la salida.

-No te preocupes, Kora –Colonello al ver que su antigua maestra se marchaba, decidió hacer lo mismo, no sin antes palmear la espalda de el engañado. Verde se marcho a los diez segundos con la cara casi tan larga hasta el suelo, y Skull al verse solo con su senpai, huyó, dejando a un hombre trajeado y con patillas completamente solo. Este miró la charola recién traída por la criada y la arrojó contra la pared.  
Tenía que ir a su despacho YA, así que sin premura se dirigió al pasillo, pasando a un lado de Hibari, el cual irónicamente dijo "Wow", pasando por el jardín Yamamoto le vió molesto, pero algo en su interior le dijo no vayas.

Al fin, al doblar a la derecha por la recamara de Tsuna y doblar a la izquierda en el gimnasio, la gran puerta de caoba color chocolate, poseedora de un pomo dorado estaba frente a él, abrió la puerta con odio y miró su escritorio lleno de cartas "Son menos que las de Dame-Tsuna" pensó el asesino mientras comenzaba a botar el correo basura.

-Fiesta, fiesta, una familia estúpida, esto es de Lambo, esto es de Tsuna…

Pero cuando encontró una carta de sobre negro con el escudo de una familia residente de Italia, se sorprendió.

-Los ¿Balastro? – estaba preocupado, eso lo debía de admitir, solo esa familia era la poseedora de un escudo con una guadaña y un corazón, justo como el sobre. Lo abrió sin premura.

_**Querido Arcobaleno del Sol:**_

_**Supongo que te preguntarás ¿Qué hace una carta de esta familia aquí? Verás, quiero informarte que es un placer para mi familia y para mi poder proteger a los Vongola en Italia, pero temo, que su llegada, solo adelanto lo que ya la mayoría esperaba, y ahora nosotros le pedimos ayuda a ustedes y el Décimo jefe de la Vongola "Neo Vongola Primo" Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Hace dos meses, la familia Mussi, adquirió la piedra de la luna, la cual se ha dicho que tiene el poder de restaurar cuerpos de personas que ya han fallecido, después le robaron a mi familia "El pergamino de Resurrección" el cual es capaz de traer un alma y unirla a un cuerpo, además de eso, no se si ya se percató que el "PACIFICADOR DEL CIELO PERTENECIENTE A LA ARCOBALENO LUCE HA DESAPARECIDO", todas estas cosas, se tenían escondidas en el palacio Mussi, pero cuando el cometa Heriont cruzó la tierra, resucitó a la Arcobaleno, mi hermana Alina en un intento de rescatarla fue asesinada, junto con su escuadrón de apoyo, es por eso, que cuando esta sacerdotisa, pudo llegar a nuestra Familia, la mandamos con ustedes, haciéndola pasar como una empleada más.**_

_**Señor arcobaleno Reborn, se lo imploro, mientras YO AGATHA BALASTRO, borro los pasos de Luce, cuídela, mis mas sinceras disculpas.**_

_**AGAHTA BALASTRO; LA PRINCESA MAFIOSA DE ITALIA.**_

¿Qué podía decir ante lo que había leído?

La familia Balastro, es la más importante de Italia, y una de las de mayor poder en el mundo, esta familia domina el país desde hace trescientos años, y al igual que Tsuna, comparte el ideal pacifista, llegando a acuerdos y trueques con familias que buscan una batalla con ella. Ademas como los Shimon, borraban los desastres de los demás países, quizás los Vongola son más poderosos que los Balastro, pero los Varia, estarían a su mismo nivel.

Volvió a releer la carta, tratando de encontrar una falsificación, pero no había nada. Eso significaba una cosa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un grito se escucho en la sala principal de la casa, después de una fuerte explosión, el hitman sacó sus pistolas y corrió lo más rápido que puso a través de los pasadizos.

-¡Maestra Agatha!

Kheo llegó al salón y vió a la chica, una niña de catorce años, tan frágil y ¿Parecida a Tsuna cuando era estudiante?.

-Luce vete- dijo la niña con tono serio mientras levantaba su guadaña.

Cuando el arcobaleno del Sol llegó, por fin, después de tanto se dio cuenta.

-Luce- el hombre de patillas rizadas corrió hacia la chica que ahora respondía al nombre de "Kheo"

-Ushishishishi, la princesita ¿Ahora es plebeya? – un chico rubio que portaba una corona apareció detrás de Agatha Balastro, sacando unos cuchillos.

-Eres un idiota Belphegor…


	2. Alliance Vongola- Balastro- Varia

**Contratto: Alliance Vongola- Balastro- Varia**

-Engreído- dijo la chica mientras jalaba los cabellos rubios del mayor.

-Plebeya- el príncipe sadista estrujaba los cabellos de la pelinegra.

-Vaya, ¿Siguen jugando aún?- Bartolomeo Mussi entraba al lugar, se posó frente a Belphegor y Agatha, y con su pistola, apuntó a los jóvenes.

-Ushishishishi, ¿Quién te crees tú para apuntarle a la realeza?- el Varia arrojó un par de cuchillos mientras que la Balastro daba su última orden de ese día.

-Rose, saca a Luce.

Una silueta negra se despego del suelo y abrazo a la Arcobaleno.

-Como ordene Agahta-sama. – Cuando la sombra se aferró a Luce la deshizo por completo.

-Vamos Agatha, aún eres una niña, apuesto que ni has cumplido quince… -El hombre se revolvió sus cabellos castaños en señal de desesperación.

-Eres una niña… - El príncipe posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica, y esta la miró con simpleza.

-A ver Idiota-sama, tengo V-E-I-N-T-I-D-O-S años, la diferencia entre tú y yo es de C-U-A-T-R-O años, ¿Te lo explico con cuchillitos para que tu cabezota entienda?, además Bartolomeo, ¿Para qué quieres a Luce?.

La oji morada posó su ojo en el hombre, mientras arreglaba de nueva cuenta su flequillo cargándolo al lado izquierdo, el destripador miró a la "Princesa" y después pasó a ver sus amados cuchillos.

-Dime, ¿Cuántas sacerdotisas del Cielo y videntes has visto?, ¿Cuántas logran romper una maldición que creó la Vongola hace años?.

De la única maldición que ella sabía, era la de…

-Bueno, supongo que esto será para más tarde querida Princesa.

-¡No, espera!- ya era tarde, el líder de los Mussi había desaparecido.

-¡Todo es tu culpa imbécil!- La chica cerró su mano en puño y golpeó la cabeza del rubio con fuerza, haciendo que este impactara de lleno al suelo.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!, jodiste tres horas seguidas en la mansión pidiendo que fuera contigo- Belphegor tenía saltada la vena de la mejilla y amenazaba con cuchillos a la mujer.

-Yo dije que si tenían un idiota, si te queda el saco, es tú problema.

-Reborn, ¿Qué… ¡MI CASA! – El décimo Vongola miraba pasmado lo que había sucedido. -¡Varia!

-Décimo, ¿Se encuentra… ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- Gokudera que estaba ocupado con su jefe arreglando unas cartas corrió detrás de él cuando escuchó las explosiones.

-Oh, yo lo pago… -dijo la chica mientras miraba a otro lado apenada y buscaba su guadaña con la vista.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA! – una nube negra salió sobre Reborn y dejó caer a Luce sobre ella.

-Lo siento maestra, creo que olvidé bajarla –Rose miró sus pies e hizo una reverencia al colchón Reborn.

-Uh, perderemos nuestra reputación a este paso… -Agatha estaba a punto de azotar su cabeza contra el suelo de no ser por la persona que menos esperaba.

-Ushishishi, ver un espectáculo de este tipo es mejor que asesinar a Fran

-Expansor, primera onda – una libélula salió de la espalda de la chica y se incrustó en la tierra -_sentimenti della terra- _la tierra se abrió de golpe y formó un puño, el cual se movió hasta llegar a la pared destruida, y se adhirió. –Prometo mandar después a alguien para arreglar los adornos de la pared. Por cierto, Reborn, se me olvidaba decirte, mañana es la ceremonia de sucesión, es fundamental que los Vongola asistan y den su punto de vista respecto al contrato.

* * *

-Que bonito castillo- dijo Lussuria mientras miraba un rosal que estaba en la entrada principal de la casa.

-Hmp, no es interesante – respondió Mammon mientras miraba la fuente de oro e ideaba un plan para robársela.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, Belphegor-sama, la señorita Agatha los espera en su despacho, con permiso. –Lila, la sirvienta principal de la casa les condujo por la entrada y después se marchó a realizar sus deberes.

Belphegor como siempre decidió caminar al librero de cedro rojo, el cual contenía exclusivamente libros de tapa negra.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Esa idiota, no sabemos el camino- Squalo molesto rompió un jarrón.

-Bel-sempai, si toma el atajo de nuevo Agatha-sempai se enojará-dijo con su monótona voz aburrida el chico renacuajo.

-No tengo que disculparme, soy un príncipe, además esta es mi casa – sabía que Belphegor había acertado en ese comentario, pero aun así, SABÍA QUE ESTABA MAL.

-Fran-sama, el pedido que le hizo a la maestra hace dos meses ya está aquí, si gusta puede tomarlo.- Una peliroja de ojos jades se poso con mirada curiosa al lado de Fran.

-¿Uh? Marianne-san, ¿Está en la biblioteca? –Fran giró su cabeza para ver a la joven.

-Si, con permiso. –Tras una breve reverencia, la chica desapareció, al igual que Fran, dejando a "algunos" miembros de Varia confundidos.

-Tercer libro de la tercer repisa…- El rubio movió el libro de su lugar y la pared de un costado se movió, dejando un pasadizo libre. Este comenzó a caminar por el ya conocido pasillo de piedra, ¿Cuántas veces ha entrado por allí?, perdió la cuenta, pero esa casa ya le era familiar a él. Agatha se había visto obligada a recibir al "Príncipe" desde su "ACCIDENTE ESTUPIDO DE LA REALESA"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**-Déjeme en paz. –Una chica ya molesta estaba a punto de golpear a un miembro de Varia.**_

_**-No eres realeza, quítate la corona – Belphegor jalaba la corona de la chica, estiran do su cabello.**_

_**-Soy una PRINCESA DE LA MAFIA, déjame en paz… -La venita de la sien cada vez se hacía más grande, era claro que iba a estallar.**_

_**-Plebeya.**_

_**-Ahora si princesito, te mato…**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

-¿Y qué opina del contrato señor Vongola?- la mirada violeta se posó sobre la achocolatada.

-Tratas de resolver todo por medio de la paz…- Sawada asintió sin premura.

-Sabes que esto en si no es un contrato, si no una alianza, las alianzas no se sellan así, si no con la unión de dos integrantes de la familia- el hitman miró a la menor que tenía de frente.

-Y ¿Por qué crees que tengo a "Prince the Ripper" de mi lado?.

-¡Plebeya!

El chico de la corona abrió las puertas de par en par, y quien lo recibió fue un puño.

-Llegaste tarde…

-¿Eso era necesario?- preguntó Tsunayoshi, mientras miraba por detrás del sillón a Belphegor tragándose su orgullo al ser golpeado.

-Siéntense, por favor. –Agatha levantó su vestido aristocrático y caminó hasta el centro de la sala.

Xanxus se postró en la silla principal, mientras que los demás en los sillones, excepto el poseedor de una corona, el cual por molestar a su amiga, se sentó sobre su escritorio. Esta dejó salir un bufido por debajo y maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres? –el moreno habló con voz tosca y molesta.

-La familia Balastro ha quedado destruida tras la muerte de mi hermana, por eso, la familia se ha visto en la necesidad de que los siguientes en la sucesión se presenten.

El oji sangre poso sus ojos en la pequeña, enarcando una ceja.

-Si la familia quedaba destruida, otra familia poderosa, subiría al mando, no quería que fuera cualquiera, por eso investigué a las más poderosas, no quería que fuera la Vongola los que se vieran implicados en esto, así que, decidí que fueran los Varia, ya que son más fuertes.

-Pf- Xanxus miró a otro lado aburrido, no le llamaba para nada la atención el contrato.

-Muy bien esto quedaría así…

"**Regla número uno: Varia controlará a las doce mil familias que tiene bajo el poder Balastro"**

"**Regla número dos: Varia estará a cargo de el control del dinero de Italia"**

"**Regla número tres: Si Varia no acepta a una familia en el territoria, está en todo su derecho de exiliarla a otra parte"**

"**Regla número cuatro: Varia tomará poder de más de la mitad de la Mafia Europea"**

"**Regla número cinco: Varia NO podrá tocar a los Vongola debido a la Alianza que se tiene con ella, (Contrato firmado con Giotto)"**

-No- dijo el hombre levantándose del asiento.

-Por favor Xanxus, si tu no aceptas todo pasará a manos de la Vongola, la familia Balastro es igual de importante que la Vongola, deberías de acceder.

El moreno caminó hasta el escritorio y firmó el contrato. Ante la acción acontecida la chica dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Señorita Agatha, Alexandre ha llegado y la espera en el salón principal- Rose dijo fuera de la puerta, esperando no molestar a nadie.

-Con permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio.

* * *

-Fran deberías de comportarte- le reprochó Lussuria mientras miraba "amorosamente" al menor.

-Luss-nee Agatha-sempai me permite leer los libros aquí- respondió el peli verde mientras observaba al mayor.

-Maestro Fran, ¿Apetece algo de comer?- Marianne caminó hasta el típico rincón de lectura del renacuajo.

-No.

-Con permi…

-Querida, ¿Lo conoces?- como toda buena "Madre" el guardián del sol de Varia debía de saber donde estaban sus "pollitos".

-Fran-sama y Belphegor-sama son personas importantes para la maestra Agatha, ellos la han visitado desde hace algún tiempo.

-Alexandre, gracias por venir…- Dijo la Balastro mientras veía a su asesina independiente.

-Mientras halla dinero baila el perro- la peli gris abrazó a la chica que recién llegaba.

-Conseguí los expansores de ilusión y recuperación…

-Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto me has ayudado. –Ante lo dicho, sacó una caja de madera, y se la extendió.

-Y lo de información, creo que te gustará escuchar esto …

_**Prossimo Capitolo: La maledizione della rondine e la sacerdotessa, IL PRESENTE LA GANGER DOPPEL**_

_**AVANCES: **_

_**Año 1567: Italia.**_

_**La boda inesperada, la reina de las golondrinas y el rey de los sadístas. Apenada la joven miró el suelo, su familia la esposaba con la primera persona que se le ofreció, pero en fin, no era "CUALQUIERA" era aquél rubio, el cual optó por tapar sus terroríficos ojos aqua con sus cabellos...**_

_**-Los doppel ganger son ellos, si los asesinas cuando cruce de nuevo el cometa la maldición se levantará**_

_**-Eres tan perfecta, como lo fue la golondrina…**_

_**-¡BELPHEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews ;3 **_


	3. La maledizione

**La maledizione della rondine e la sacerdotessa, IL PRESENTE LA GANGER DOPPEL**

**_Año 1567: Italia._**

**_La boda inesperada, la reina de las golondrinas y el rey de los sadístas. Apenada la joven miró el suelo, su familia la esposaba con la primera persona que se le ofreció, pero en fin, no era "CUALQUIERA" era aquél rubio, el cual optó por tapar sus terroríficos ojos aqua con sus cabellos...  
Apenada, cerró sus ojos por décima vez y suspiró profundamente; muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto y para poder conservar el poder que tenían, lo más seguro era una boda o una relación sentimental._**

**"_Al menos parece que tenemos buena química" pensó la chica para sus adentros._**

**_-Mi reina, ¿A qué se debe que esté afligida?- el hombre preguntó sin despegar los ojos del vestido de la novia._**

**_-¿Por qué piensas que lo estoy?- le reprochó la joven mientras sus ojos se nublaban._**

**_-No ha sonreído en todo el día._**

**_Punto a su favor, pero la verdad es que la golondrina no se encontraba afligida, si no más bien nerviosa._**

**_-Toma este anillo como muestra mía de amor y lealtad- dijo el rubio mientras ponía el anillo en la mano de su ahora esposa._**

**_-Toma este anillo como señal mía de respeto, amor y lealtad- la pelinegra puso el anillo en el dedo se su esposo._**

**_-¡Los maldigo!- el hombre que estaba en el calabozo llevaba ya diez horas gritando sin parar, la golondrina miraba nerviosa el suelo, era más que notorio que su cordura se estaba perdiendo y no solo la suya, la mirada del rey estaba fija en los cuchillos que estaban plantados frente a él._**

**_-Ambos sabemos que esa es la única opción- la tenue voz de la chica provocó un eco en la sala de trono, él la miró con semblante serio y asintió._**

* * *

Ambas chicas caminaron lo más rápido que podían hasta el salón principal.

-¡Abranme, maldición!- además de los gritos que provenían de la sala, la puerta parecía estar a punto de romperse.

* * *

**-Han aparecido señor – una chica con ropas rojas entró en la sala de sacrificios, mirando con cuidado el suelo que pisaba, evitando tocar a las preciadas mascotas de su amo.**

**-¿Quiénes?- una voz lúgubre retumbó en la sala.**

**-Quienes lo mandaron aquí señor.- Respondió la joven mientras echaba a un lado una serpiente.**

**-Ellos murieron ya hace un tiempo- la voz molesta reclamó sin dudarlo.**

**_-_Los doppel ganger, señor, si los asesinas cuando cruce de nuevo el cometa la maldición se levantará.**

**-Después de todo fue la golondrina y la sacerdotisa.**

**El hombre cerró sus ojos recordando como la reina lo mandó a ejecutar y la sacerdotisa selló todo con una maldición, abrió sus ojos con ira y susurró: "Moriran, los maldigo a todos"**

* * *

-Pedí un libro, no a una persona- reclamó la peli negra mientras sus ojos violáceos se clavaban en el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Alexandre se sentó en el suelo, quitada de la pena y sonrió burlonamente para contestar –Es eso o nada.

-Señorita asesina, le insisto de nueva cuenta, yo no tengo dinero, ni joyas, ni nada de nada, déjeme ir- el hombre fastidiado comenzó a rodar en el suelo.

-Vez, y para colmo no deja de decir idioteces, sabe que es el líder de la mafia en Inglaterra y no lo acepta- reclamó chasqueando la lengua la chica de cabello gris.

-Apenas terminemos de hablar prometo que te podrás ir. –Ante las palabras dichas por ella misma, la Balastro se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Agatha?- el hombre levantó la vista del suelo y vió a la mujer fijamente.

-¿Te conozco?- los ojos violetas se posaron sobre el hombre sin quitarle el ojo en m}ningún momento.

-¡Soy Gerald Goodman!

-¿T-Tú?- la voz horrorizada de la Balastro retumbó hasta en sus propios oídos.

-Vez, soy de utilidad, te traje a tu acosador de Inglaterra aquí.  
La peli gris se levantó al dar su respuesta, caminó hacia la puerta y salió.

-Oh, Agatha, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, desapareciste así, sin nada, me tenías preocupado.- El hombre atrapó las manos de su "novia" y se las llevó al pecho.

-Eh, si bueno, es una larga historia- le respondió mientras una gota gorda de sudor se le resbalaba por la nuca.

-¿Te fuiste por buscar los expansores verdad?

-Ah, claro.

Con cautela la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar, si ahora era aliada de los Varia, solo podía esperar una cosa. DIOS MIO, QUE MI CASTILLO NO SE CAIGA A PEDAZOS. Así que comenzó a dar un recorrido con Gerald persiguiéndole.

-¡IHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Reborn deja de hacer eso!- el décimo Vongola,tratando de esconderse de Varia, había dado a parar a un cuarto, el cuarto de castigo donde Agatha encerraba a Belphegor después de arrojarle cuchillos a sus sirvientas. El hitman por mas que disparaba a la puerta, esta no cedía.

-Estamos atrapados- dijo el hombre sin preocupación.

-¡No lo digas como si no fuera nada!- desesperado el Vongola volvió a gritar por auxilio.

Lila, que casualmente pasaba por allí, asustada abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó Décimo Vongola?- Agahta le extendió la mano ofreciéndole ayuda.

-Nos perdimos- Reborn respondió mientras se reacomodaba su sombrero.

-Será mejor que esperen en la biblioteca con Fran.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!, ¿Este es el décimo Vongola, el cual posee las llamas de la última Voluntad?- preguntó Gerald mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

-¿Quién es este?- Reborn sacó su pistola negra con verde y apuntó a la cabeza del hombre.

-¡GENIAL Uno de los mejores Arcobalenos, REBORN!.

Agatha en un ataque de desesperación azotó al hombre contra la pared.

-Y sin expansores- mientras algunas estrellitas flotaban alrededor de la cabeza de Gerald, este despegó su cabeza.

-¿Expansores?- preguntó Tsunayoshi mientras sus pupilas chocolate se clavaban en la menor.

-Si, verás, mientras que la llama de la última voluntad es algo característico de los Vongola, los expansores son el sello de los Balastro, esto quiere decir que si ell…

-Los expansores están hechos para unirse e las almas de los humanos y los hace máquinas asesinas- dijo Belphegor mientras se metía un chocolate a la boca.

-¡NO SOY UNA MAQUINA ASESINA!- gritó a todo pulmón a modo de berrinche Agatha.

-Ushishishi…

-No, los expansores amplifican las ondas y los deseos que el alma de Agatha desee- completó su frase ya molesto Gerald.

-¿Quién eres plebeyo?- preguntó el rubio mientras evaluaba con la mirada al chico.

-La pregunta correcta es que hace un imbécil con corona aquí en la casa de Mi Agatha.

-Agatha-sempai, Bel-sempai rompió de nuevo su jarrón- reclamando atención el más joven de los Varia llegó mostrando fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue un adorno.

Belphegor en su defensa arrojó un par de cuchillos al sombrero de rana.

-Bel-sempai, eso duele- con su monótona voz el chico comenzó a retirarse algunos cuchillos.

A la peli negra comenzó a darle un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Si, el plan de Belphegor estaba casi listo, así que pasó a la fase tres, arrojó una tina con agua que le pidió a Rose que llenara exclusivamente para él.

Gerald miró con asombro, Fran con su semblante y postura dijo todo… "SEMPAI ESTA JODIDO".

-¡BELPHEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

* * *

Adivinen ¿Quienes fueron los reyes?, ¿Quién es la golondrina?

Quien responda le daré un premio... (?)

¿Review?

**Capitolo seguente:**  
** Tutto procede in senso inverso, i ricordi del Cielo**


	4. I ricordi del Cielo

**Tutto procede in senso inverso, i ricordi del Cielo**

Nadie podía verle en ese momento, por lo cual optó en esconderse tras aquel enorme árbol que estaba en el centro del jardín del castillo. Su ojo, cubierto por ese flequillo grueso no paraba de sangrar.

-¿Y cómo ha estado la reina de las golondrinas o debería llamarte Agahta?.

Ante las palabras dichas la pelinegra se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente la cabeza a mirar a Alexandre.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?- su ojo brillaba, estaba acuoso.

-Los Balastro solo tuvieron una hija, Alina, tu eres la que revivió hace veintidós años, Marco y Vanessa Balstro murieron por revivirte.- la peli gris se sentó a su lado y le extendió un pañuelo.

-¿Acaso soy pésima mintiendo?- preguntó la chica mientras ponía el pañuelo en su ojo.

-Debo saber para quien trabajo, por eso me tomé la molestia de investigar un poco tu linaje Catherina, espero que no te moleste…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**  
_-Luce, no le digas a nadie- dijo la pequeña arcobaleno poseedora de el chupete índigo._

_-Tranquila Viper, no se lo diré a nadie.- La arcobaleno del cielo cerro sus ojos y suspiró. -¿Pero cuándo le dirás a Fon lo que sientes?_

_La pregunta tomó por la curva a la chica de cabellos violáceos, apenada y jalando un poco más la gorra de su túnica miró molesta al suelo y dijo:-Págame primero._

_-Ah, Viper-chan nunca cambiarás._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Por más que Luce se obligaba a recordar, nada, absolutamente nada volvía a su cabeza, resignada y un poco cansada tomó su taza de té y bebió un poco. ¿Cómo es posible que no recordara nada?

-Si tan solo Verde estuviera aquí- Un momento ¡VERDE! Recordó a alguien más. –Quizás Viper tenga idea de como contactarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar por la mansión Vongola tratando de encontrar a alguna persona que le proporcionara un encuentro con Viper. Muy cerca de ahí un peli plata malhumorado caminaba a paso veloz, detrás de él Uri no paraba de reprocharle algo entre maullidos.

-Guardián de la Tormenta…- le llamó la poseedora del Cielo con voz suave, pero el hombre ni se percató.

-Estúpido gato, deberías de hacer algo útil- con ojos asesinos miró al minino que estaba frente a el, este de inmediato se rebeló saltando a su cara y arañarla.

-¡Guardián de la Tormenta!

La sacerdotisa corrió hacia el hombre el cual estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de calmarse y no despellejar a su gato.

-¿Y tú que quieres?- con tono molesto Hayato se puso de pie y se arreglo su traje.

-Guardián de la Tormenta, usted sabe donde me es posible contactar a la Arcobaleno Viper.

¿Por qué? Esa palabrita ahora le rondaba por la cabeza como remolino, y como no, las ordenes del décimo habían sido claras y precisas, que nadie se de cuenta que la Arcobaleno del Cielo se encuentra con nosotros, ¿Y qué había hecho?, exactamente todo lo contrario, contactó a Mammon, mejor conocida como la Arcobaleno del Pacificador Indigo, Viper.

* * *

-El décimo se molestará conmigo- dijo mientras se golpeaba nuevamente contra la pared.

-Muchas gracias por venir Viper~ chan- los ojos azules brillaron de nueva cuenta.

-Yare, yare, no te cobro, solo porque eres tú, esto le costará al Vongola- reprocho la chica mientras retiraba su capa, dejando expuesto su rostro.

Giró su cabeza solo un poco a la derecha en señal de confusión, ¿A quién le costaría que?.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Luce?- preguntó la peli violeta mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

-¿Viper~chan no has dormido bien cierto?- esa pregunta le molestó un poco a la chica ahí presente.

-Misión- fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

Apenada se percató que se había perdido de su objetivo original.

-Perdona por molestarte Viper~chan pero lo que pasa es que necesito que me ayudes.

Ahora una disputa mental se hacía en su cabeza, ¿Iría en contra de sus principios y no le cobraría? ¿Le cobraría a Sawada?.

-Veras, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo mucho, no recuerdo la casa en la que convivimos poco antes de ser Arcobaleno, ni unas semanas antes de morir.

Alzó una ceja confundida, o más bien en señal de apatía.

-Luce es obvio que no recuerdes eso- le recalcó la ilusionista mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Entonces porque Catherina recuerda más cosas que yo?

Giró de golpe a verle, por fin decía algo que llamaba su atención.

-¿Catherina?

-Si, Cahterina, a pesar de que ella revivió también como es posible que ella recuerde más que yo, ¿Acaso influye que sea una bruja?- Los ojos de luce comenzaron a ponerse acuosos, y de pronto tapó su boca, cayendo en cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Las brujas no existen Luce- dijo con tono severo, más que nada se repetía a sí misma, NO EXISTEN LAS BRUJAS.

-Claro que existen, Catherina es una, simplemente que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

* * *

-Achu- se rascó un poco la punta de la naríz. "¿Hablarán de mí?" se preguntó mentalmente.

-Senpai, ¿Para qué mirar el espejo?- la voz monótona de Fran mostraba cierta pizca de curiosidad.

Ella simplemente levantó su mano, invitándole a ir con ella, una vez que el cabeza de rana llegó, vió lo que su "maestra" veía.

-¿Ilusiones?- preguntó el chico moviendo una milésima de centímetro su ceja.

-No tuve el gusto de que Lexi me enseñara por completo, dime Fran, ¿Qué te parece una pelea ilusoria?.

Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y enfocó sus ojos.

-¿Lo viste Fran?- preguntó Agatha mientras su compañero asentía en silencio.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_-Verde, vuelve de inmediato- su voz sonaba un poco molesta, pero trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía._

_El hombre de pelo verdoso siguió caminando lo más ráido que pudo, al girar a la derecha abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, dejando a Luce hablando sola, de nuevo. La ilusionista miraba con cuidado la escena, era molesto convivir con tanta gente._

_Un asesino con complejos de "TODO LO PUEDO"._

_Un maestro de las artes marciales que lo único que hace es decir consejos como si fuese el más listo._

_Un científico con afán de ser DA VINCI, a eso llegaría a de l'Idiot._

_El mocoso calavera emo, molesto._

_Una sacerdotisa y vidente que parece madre_

_La fanática del deporte y antifemenina_

_Pero a decir verdad ella también era una rara, Una ilusionista avara, que se creía asexuada._

_Los ojos azulados se posaron en esos ojos violaces desconocidos para la gran mayoría._

_-Viper, vamos a la sala es un día familiar._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Abrió sus ojos del golpe, reincorporándose, se talló sus ojos, y se sentó en el sillón, se encontraba totalmente sola en esa parte de la mansión, un sentimiento de soledad le abarcó por completo, sus ojos comenzaban a picar, producto a la cantidad de agua salada que comenzaba a aglomerarse en sus ojos, con la manga de su playera blanca se quitó las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

"Si quieres que todos a tu alrededor sean felices sonríe" pensó para si misma.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la cocina, quizás su ayuda sea fundamental allí, debido a la velocidad que llevaba no pudo evitar el impacto.  
Azotó con fuerza contra un hombre.

Adolorida se levantó del suelo y observó un sombrero negro con detalles anaranjados, por instinto lo recogió.

-Ten cuidado Luce- una mano estaba tendida frente a ella, la tomó gustosa y se puso de pie.

-Perdona, no me fije lo suficiente- se disculpó con un sincero sonrojo en sus mejillas, acto seguido colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de su compañero, sus ojos ónix se clavaron con fuerza sobre sus ojos.

-¡Reborn!- una chica con lentes abrazó a Reborn por la espalda.

-Bianchi, has vuelto. – respondió el mayor.

-Bueno, con permiso, iré a la cocina a ayudar con la cena- se disculpó la chica mientras continuaba con su camino.

Un sonrojo cruzó por el rostro del hitman, pero lo quitó tan pronto Bianchi volteó a verle.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe Reborn- Bianchi comenzó a hablar, pero el mencionado no le prestaba atención, solo veía por el filo se su sombrero a cierta mujer del Cielo caminar, hasta que desapareciera de su vista.

-De verdad discúlpeme Décimo- decía Gokudera mientras imploraba perdón arrodillado en el despacho de Sawada –No merezco ser llamado su mano derecha, discúlpeme.

Sentado en el sillón central de la sala Yamamoto no paraba de reír, Lambo tampoco.

-Esta bien, tranquilo Gokudera-kun- le respondió el jefe con ojos ensanchados.

"Después de todo Viper nos va a ayudar" pensó el castaño mientras recordaba lo que había acontecido hace un tiempo.

**FLASH BACK**  
_-Si lo que dice Luce es cierto, entonces, lo que está por pasar es solo el principio- dijo la chica mientras anotaba en un papel el precio de su trabajo._

_El Vongola asintió mientras observaba el papel._

_-¿Y esto?- preguntó el chico sin malicia._

_-Lo que me debes- respondió la Arcobaleno mientras salía del lugar._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Estaba agotada, así que se sentó en el suelo del pasillo, no tenía ganas de nada, solo esperaría para cenar y se iría a dormír.

-Oye ramera- una voz fría y áspera llamó su atención.

-¿Ramera?- nunca en su vida le habían llamado así.

-Tienes prohibido tocarme- Xanxus le arrojó un vaso de vidrio en la cabeza, pero este se deshizo antes de golpearle.

-Supongo que soy mala fingiendo ¿Eh?- Agatha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. –No te preocupes, ya he visto suficiente por tus ojos…

Volvió a repetir la acción, solo que esta vez fue la botella de whisky. Esta vez dejó que el vaso le golpeara en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

* * *

Ya que Arcobaleno Love y Yuyuz 93 no me dijeron quienes eran, o mejor dicho, se acercaron pero no le atinaron… revelaré mi respuesta en el próximo capítulo.

Guest: Ten por seguro que todo se aclarará n.n

**Capitolo successivo: Anime del passato**

**Spoiler:**

**Fran, sabes porque estoy aquí…**

**Las brujas deben de morir**

**Son las doce brujas blancas las que lo saben.**


	5. Anime del passato

**Anime del passato**

_Se rascó la cabeza antes de levantarse del césped, tomó su tiara y se la acomodó, recogiendo unos cuantos mechones de cabello, el cual ya estaba hecho un desastre debido al intenso entrenamiento con su maestra. El costoso vestido que le habían mandado hacer estaba completamente rasgado, y sus zapatillas rotas._

_-Mama se molestará por esto- dijo la pelinegra mientras sus orbes violáceos se posaban en sus zapatillas –y mira que me las dieron hoy._  
_Suspiró resignada, ante esta acción su maestra no puso evitar reír de forma descarada, ¿Es que acaso su maestra no le tenía piedad?_

_-Venga, deja de ser tan llorona, anda ponte de pie, como toda bruja debes ser capaz de restaurar las cosas que pierdas en batallas._

_Catherina le miró de forma asesina, su compañera se acercó y tocó sus zapatos._

_-¿Te importa más ser la princesa que una de las doce brujas blancas?- la rubia mientras observaba como remediar un poco los zapatos comenzó a charlar._

_-Debo cumplir con lo que mis padres me han pedido, es una falta a mi nación y a mi pueblo si no lo hago._

_-Y entonces si la orden fue delatar a las brujas, ¿Por qué no me delataste?- los ojos jade se incrustaron en los violeta, mostrando una mirada llena de súplica._

_-No soy como mi padre- fue lo único que se limitó a decir._

_Cuando la princesa miró al suelo, no pudo evitarlo, dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan, sin embargo paró de golpe al escuchar como las ramas de un árbol se rompían._

_-Venga, no te preocupes, es tu "prometido"- respondió Lexi haciendo énfasis en la última palabra._

_-¡Qué no lo es!- respondió la peli negra mientras un violento sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro._

_Prefirió arrojar los zapatos hacia el lugar donde el sonido provenía._

_-Ittai…- un rubio salió de entre los arbustos, masajeando su cabeza, y con un par de zapatos en su mano derecha- maldita plebeya con sus estúpidas manías._

_-¿A quién le dices plebeya?- un aura asesina rodeó a la aprendiz de bruja._

_-Vamos chicos, dentro de pronto ustedes estarán casados, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es llevarse bien y como corresponde…_

* * *

Al menos Fran había tenido el gusto-favor-piedad, sería su maestro de ilusiones para completar su entrenamiento. ¿Y por qué aceptó el renacuajo? Fue la única pregunta que se hizo la chica antes de comenzar.

-Sempai, no sabía que fuera tan idiota como los demás de esta casa- reclamó el pequeño mientras apuntaba de nueva cuenta, había caído por décima vez en la misma trampa de ilusiones de Fran, la chica apenada simplemente dejó salir un suspiro, quizás un poco más largo de lo habitual.

-Perdóname- unas lágrimas teatrales comenzaron a salir. – Bueno es que de hecho mi fuerte nunca serán las ilusiones Fran.

Solo levantó su ceja una millonésima parte de milímetro. –¿Uhm?

Fran, tu sabes la razón por la cual estoy aquí, y me sorprende que accedas a buscar conmigo el cadáver. Eso para mi es un gran paso. - "Agatha" levanto su brazo con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria.

Una botella de vino voló por los aires como si se tratara de un O.V.N.I. y se estampó en la pared que estaba al lado de los jóvenes.

-Escoria, ven – la mirada furiosa de Xanxus estaba clavada en la chica.

-No otra vez- hecho su cabeza al suelo y el peli verde le miró con indiferencia.

* * *

_-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio mientras veía a la chica de ojos jade._

_-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie- imploró de manera poco "real"_

_-Esto te costará Catherina- la mirada del príncipe se posó sobre la pelinegra, la cual al ver los ojos aqua quedó petrificada._

_-Deberías de hacer algo con respecto a tus ojos… Tu mirada da miedo- tembló de manera involuntaria, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo se tratara de un estúpido sueño._

_-¿Ahora me das órdenes?- le miró de manera dura, poniendo especial énfasis a lo que observaba en la pupila de la chica que estaba frente a él._

_Tristeza y soledad, fue lo único que su alma se permitió sentir en ese momento. –No, no son ordenes príncipe Bel, pero, es que de verdad, su mirada me asusta un poco – con sus mejillas carmesí volteó su rostro al joven._

_-Mh… no quiero- le respondió mientras se acomodaba su corona._

_-Eres un imbécil- cerró su mano en puño y golpeó su cabeza._

* * *

-¿Guardiana de la nube?- preguntó mientras los ojos rojos del mayor se posaban firmemente sobre ella.

Chasqueó la lengua con aburrimiento en señal de aprobación.

-Te largas a misión ahora- tomó su vaso con vodka y dio un largo trago.

-Espera Xanxus, aun no entiendo el porque, al menos deberías de decir….

-Callate basura y lárgate, te esperan en la mansión Vongola.- posó su mano en su mejilla y después cerró sus ojos.

-Cla-claro Xanxus-sama.

Anonada o mejor dicho confundida caminaba entre los pasillos de su mansión, giró a la derecha en el cuadro de la dama "plebeya sin moda" según Belphegor y a la izquierda donde Levi había sido golpeado por una sirvienta al decirle que ella era una inútil y llegó a la cocina.

-Luss-nee ¿Tienes algún uniforme de Varia que me prestes?- preguntó la chica sin prestar mucha atención a quienes estaban presentes en la sala.

-Pero querida, ¿Para que querrías un uniforme de Varia?- preguntó Lussuria mientras se acercaba a "Agatha" esta simplemente se molestó en mostrar su anillo de nube.

-El jefe no puede dejar que una mujer sea guardiana- comenzó a discutir Levi- las mujeres son más inútiles que…

La pequeña ya un tanto desesperada pateó el poco orgullo que colgaba entre las piernas de Levi.

-Lussuria, necesito algo que represente a Varia, debo partia a misión ya- tomó desesperada la muñeca del guardián del sol de Varia.

-Oh, vaya, veamos que hacer…- el hombre procedió a acomodarse sus lentes negros y a salir de la sala, dirigiéndose a su cuarto de modas, situado a unas cuantas habitaciones del comedor, una vez dentro comenzó a buscar "ropa de mujer", pero no había nada.

-Querida, pero aquí no encontraremos nada- comentó mientras tomaba unos pantalones de Fran, correspondientes a los uniformes de la temporada pasada.

-A mal paso darle prisa- tomó los pantalones de Fran y los cortó con las tijeras, agarró una chaqueta de Belphegor y salió corriendo, provocando que el chico de dudoso peinado le persiguiera.

-¡Es ropa de hombre ni se te ocurra!

* * *

_-Te vez diferente- pronunció con voz suave y melodiosa._

_Se volteó molesto y apenado, se mordió el labio para pensar antes de hablar y al encontrar las palabras indicadas – Me pediste cubrir mis ojos ya que te daban miedo._

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su habitación mostrando su "nuevo uniforme" unos pantalones ahora hechos shorts color negro, una playera imitación cuero, la chaqueta color crema con detalles blancos de Belphegor, calcetones negros y sus botines color bujía.

-No soy tan mala para usar ropa de chico- murmuro mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello.

-Te haré un uniforme, eso es definitivo- el guardián del Sol comenzó a tomar las medidas de la chica – quizás una falda o un pequeño vestido…

-Si, y una chaqueta con gorra felpuda, que lleve líneas rojas a los laterales- continuó la de cabellera negra haciendo uso de su imaginación.

* * *

_Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar, un intenso dolor comenzó a aturdir su cuerpo._

_-¿Q-qué… pa-pas-sa?- preguntó con su último aliento, lo que sus labios le permitieron articular._

_-Conseguiste el título de Bruja Blanca, sin embargo no creí que fuera a pasarte esto…-levantó el espejo que estaba tirado a su costado izquierdo y lo puso frente a ella._

_Libélulas…. Un par de libélulas, eso era lo que estaba mal, no solo eso, si no que había un par en cada pupila, y no paraban de dar vueltas en círculos, ahora si estaba en serios problemas._  
_¿Cómo le explicaría a su prometido lo que pasaba?._

_Caminó por el pasillo con alfombra roja, tan fina como el terciopelo, posó sus ojos en un cuadro, Vongola Primo y sus guardianes, a su lado Vongola Décimo con sus guardianes._

_-Demasiadas coincidencias por un día- se dijo a si misma mientras posaba su mirada en un espejo y levantaba el grueso flequillo que ocultaba su ojo, ese par de libélulas comenzaba a girar en sentido a las manecillas del reloj._

_Por ahora Catherina reposaba en sus aposentos, después de dos días de intensa fiebre y gritos dolorosos, un momento de paz y calma le había llegado._  
_Molesto, esa palabra le quedaba corta al rey en ese momento, ¿Qué le diría a su nación cuando se dieran cuenta de que su reina es una bruja?._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras un cuchillo se posaba en el cuello de Lexi._

_-Es un daño colateral, ¿Si?- algo nerviosa retiró el cuchillo – se supone que eso debió de ser un tatuaje, no una incrustación movible de su ojo, ese es su sello._

_-¿Y dime que diablos haré cuando todos se den cuenta?- una venita se saltaba en su mejilla, arruinando su perfecta tez marfil. –Sabes que la orden es que las brujas deben de morír._

_-Son las doce brujas blancas las que lo saben, las que estamos en la misión de exterminar "eso"._

* * *

-Perdón por la demora Décimo Vongola- dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia frente al castaño.

-Estúpida mujer, ¿Cómo te atreves en retrasar al décimo?- Gokudera Hayato amenazaba con dinamita a la chica.

-Calma Gokudera-kun- le decía su jefe mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su mano derecha- de seguro no fue su intención.

Solo sonrió de lado mientras observaba al chico.

-Xanxus dijo que tenías una misión para mí.

-Gokudera-kun, ¿Nos puedes dejar en privado?- preguntó mientras los orbes cafés se posaban en los verdes.

Confundido, obedeció a su jefe y abandonó el pasillo. Una vez que se percató que no había nadie cerca, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué eres?


	6. The Battle Begins

**Capitolo 6: The Battle Begins**

-Y eso es todo- respondió mientras miraba el pasillo vacío – espero que entiendas y no nos delates.

Suspiró, no podía mentir, la verdad es que en si ya llevaba demasiados problemas, y con lo que le acababan de contar solo querían decirle "TENDRÁS MÁS".

-Esta bien, no le comentaré a nadie de esto.

-Muchas gracias Tsunayoshi-kun.

Muy bien la razón por la cual Luce estaba allí ahora era bastante clara, para él, pero, ¿Cómo decírselo a Reborn sin hacer que este no fuera tras aquel hombre con ganas de asesinarlo? Eso por ahora era un mal signo, y lo peor es que si mataban a la chica que estaba frente al, el Cielo también moriría.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos una manera de parar esto- le comentó mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del mayor, este con su mirada cálida esbozaba una media sonrisa.

Al menos tenía que admitir que era de valientes confesar lo sucedido.

-Gracias, por ayudar- fue lo único que puso decir.

-Bueno Décimo, ¿Tengo una misión o no?- preguntó la chica mientras observaba sus botas.

Asintió mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta sus papeles. –Gokudera-kun y yo estuvimos investigando respecto a las cosas que te fueron robadas y encontramos el lugar donde están.

-¡LOS ENCONTRARON!- la chica gritó llamando la atención de Gokudera, haciendo que este corriera en ayuda de su jefe.

-¡IHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Quítate de encima del Décimo!- gritó el peli plata mientras quitaba a la chica que estaba sentada sobre su amigo.

-Entonces está en Dinamarca… Skive, ya veo.- Comentó mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba a Gokudera de lleno con el tacón de sus botas. –Bueno, en ese caso yo me V-O-Y.

-No puedes ir sola –dijo el mayor mientras le sujetaba de la muñeca- irás con Yamamoto-san.

-Yamamoto ¿Takeshi?. – Preguntó la chica mientras giraba un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-El maniático del beisbol – le respondió el peli plateado con amargura, casi como si se hubiese atragantado con ácido.

-Yo, Tsuna, ¿Qué paso?- preguntó un hombre mayor de cabellos negros y mirada tranquila – Hibari me dijo que tenías que decirme algo –tomó su katana y la puso de nuevo en su espalda.

* * *

-No quiero, el príncipe se niega- dijo Belphegor mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de la pelinegra que molestaba día y noche.

-Asesinalo mientras puedad- le susurró Levi A Than mientras un fondo de estrellitas aparecía tras de él.

-Prefiero morir a hacerte un favor o deberte algo- le respondió el rubio sin engaños.

-Eres un maldito basta…. ¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….- cuando Levi trataba de golpear a Belphegor, Fran lo encerró por un momento en una de sus ilusiones.

-Estúpido senpai, tenemos misión- dijo un chico con sombrero de rana totalmente ridículo.

Tres cuchillos se clavaron en el gorro.

-Senpai, deje de hacer eso, duele- murmuró el poseedor de los ojos menta mientras se quitaba los chuchillos de su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Mi no lindo Kohai – miró al chico mientras sacaba otros cuchillos.

-Senpai, todo mundo sabe que usted va a la cama de Agatha senpai para…

Fue todo para Froggy pensó el rubio.

-Geroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….

Si de nueva cuenta Belphegor pateó a Fran.

* * *

Los cabellos azulados de la sacerdotisa se mecían al compas de su caminar, llevaba en su mano una charola con galletas recién horneadas, y ahora se dirigía a la sala, donde le esperaban Kyoko, Haru, Lambo e I-pin.

-Perdón por la demora- se disculpó el Cielo mientras entraba.

-No pasa nada- le respondió la peli roja mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza.

-Lo que importa es que por ahora podremos descansar- respondió una chica de cabellera chocolate mientras observaba a los menores presentes en la sala.

Cuando Luce puso la charola con galletas en la mesa central, hecha de cristal, Lambo movió el florero chino obsequiado por Fon para I-pin en uno de sus tantos cumpleaños y tomó una galleta.

-Lambo se educado y pide una- regañó la china mientras miraba "molesta" a su hermano.

-Es que están buenas- respondió el Bovino mientras se llevaba otra más a la boca.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Tsu-kun?- dejó salir entre sus pensamientos Kyoko Sasagawa mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un rato.

-Sawada-sama en este momento aún trabaja al lado de Hayato-sama, al parecer tienen demasiado papeleo, además de que mañana a primera hora del día algunos integrantes de la familia tienen que ir a una misión- respondió la mayor presente en la sala mientras llevaba a su boca una taza de porcelana fina, bebiendo un poco de té negro.

-¿Hahi?, ¿Quiénes se irán?- preguntó Miura mientras observaba los orbes azulados de Luce.

-Yamamoto Takeshi-sama, partirá a Dinamarca a buscar unas cosas que fueron robadas. Pero quizás si la misión resulta en un éxito, mañana mismo estarán de regreso.

I-pin miró rápidamente el jardín.

-¿Qué pasa I-pin?- preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes mientras se ponía de pie.

La peli negra solo se limitó a asentir, como si supiese que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico.

-Sal de ahí Viper- Un hombre de traje negro entró a la sala, apuntando con su pistola hacia una columna de mármol blanco.

-Reborn, baja el arma,- le pidió amablemente la chica portadora de una flor en su rostro.

Sus ojos ónix se posaron con dureza en esa área, insistiendo en su palabra.

-Yare, yare, me han descubierto- murmuró una voz mientras una capa negra salía detrás del pilar.

-Viper-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Cielo mientras observaba con curiosidad a su amiga.

-Hmp, nada en especial- respondió a modo de reproche.

Posó su mirada penetrante en la chica de capucha, la cual se paseaba por la sala libremente, tomando una caja de cristal, abriéndola y sacando una moneda de oro.

-No hablaré gratis.

-Mammon.

Ese tono, mejor dicho, esa voz, siempre suave y cálida, calmada, apropiada para dar consejos –Reborn te ha preguntado algo, deberías contestar.

Un salvaje sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas aún visibles por su desacomodo de la capucha.

-Xanxus, me pidió vigilar a Luce- respondió mientras miraba a "ese odioso humano".

-Maestro- dijo I-pin mientras hacía una reverencia frente al hombre con trenza.

-Que bueno es verte I-pin- respondió Fon mientras miraba cálidamente a su alumna.

-Tch, yo me voy- dijo la peli morada mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a una ventana.

-Ten cuidado- despidió el Arcobaleno de la Tormenta mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fon?- preguntó el Sol mientras Leon se transformaba en camaleón y subía a su sombrero.

-El Décimo Vongola me ha pedido un favor, y como formé parte la maldición de los Arcobalenos debo de ayudar.- Sus ojos se posaron en los de su compañera de la maldición. – Mammon, supongo que tú también fuiste informada.

El andar de la chica se vió frenado de inmediato y se giró de golpe. Asintió en silencio.

-Tengo que irme, parto a Alemania en dos horas – fue lo último que dijo la Guardiana del Pacificador Índigo antes de teletransportarse.

Los ojos se ocultaron por el filo del sombrero y vieron de reojo a Luce, la cual lucía "Demasiado" preocupada según las palabras de Reborn.

-¿Qué sucede Luce?- soltó el hombre sin siquiera pensar.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y miró asustada al hitman paranoico, fueron dos segundos los que necesitó para responder media verdad –Nada, en realidad nada.

Lo notó, fue demasiado obvia, miró con el rabillo del ojo a su compañero y este simplemente desvió su mirada a otra parte. Nadie le respondería y solo quedaba hacer algo… IR CON DAME-TSUNA.

-NO te dirá nada- le respondió el chino haciendo especial énfasis a la primera palabra.

Kyoko y Haru observaban confundidas la escena, I-pin estaba segura que quizás si le preguntaba a Kyoya más adelante quizás conseguiría algo, Lambo mientras tanto consumía las galletas de Luce.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama, por una extraña razón sentía que alguien había estado a punto de invadir su espacio personal, pero en fin, no tomo demasiada atención a ese hecho, se giró a un costado y miró una fotografía; el marco plateado y limpio, reflejaba todo como si fuera un espejo, el decorado en ondas era sencillo pero estético, la foto mostraba a un par de chicas, la primera de cabellos negros y mirada rosa, sus ojos irradiaban confianza y sabiduría, su piel marfil y labios carnosos le hacían ver bella, la chica que estaba a su costado izquierdo, de cabellera negra y mirada violácea, piel marfil y labios pequeños.

-Alina, espero que todo nos resulte bien a mí y a Luce.

Cerró sus ojos y meditó lo que haría al día siguiente, su misión sería al lado de Yamamoto Takeshi, eso ya era ganancia.

-Amo, el Noveno Vongola ya está donde lo ordenó.

-Tsk, son un par de idiotas ustedes dos, eso no atraerá al Varia- respondió la voz haciendo un eco sepulcral en las cuatro paredes de la sala de sacrificios.

-Pero señor no puede decir eso si no lo ha intentado- molesta, la chica se retiró la capa, exponiendo su enorme cicatriz que nacía desde el pómulo derecho hasta la garganta.

-¿Es que acaso no me he explicado? No sacaremos a Xanxus así, además ¡Dónde dejaron el pergamino?.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Amo, usted dijo que lo amarráramos al Vongola para que llegara con el a Dinamarca.

El ser se acercó a la chica que estaba frente a el y tocó su herida –Querida eres una ilusa- acto seguido, su mano atravesó el pecho de la mujer, llevándose con él su corazón, el cual aún palpitaba. –Te dije que mi objetivo era la dama de Varia, mi hermosa prometida.

El cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo.

-Mi linda Catherina, no sabes cuanto ansió nuestro encuentro.


	7. Incubi del passato

**Incubi del passato**

Hacía calor, algo inusual si se tomaba en cuenta que era ya el inicio del invierno en Sicilia, Italia, se removió entre las sabanas esperando reconciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero de pronto un olor repulsivo inundó la habitación.  
"TELA QUEMADA" pensó de inmediato que Belphegor por fin había aceptado sus tendencias piro maniacas, así que se sentó como resorte en su cama.

-Bel, si vas a quemar a alguien, agradecería que no fuese yo- dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Querida Catherina, me temo que tu adorado Bel no está aquí- Una voz tétrica, que no deseaba recordar de nuevo retumbaba en su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, y lo que siempre le aterró estaba frente a ella. Su habitación envuelta en llamas.

-¡SALVENME!

Lussuria fue el primero que respondió ante ese grito que se escucho por toda la mansión. -¡Querida ya voy!

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿Qué mierdas les pasa?!- gritó Squalo saliendo molesto hacia el cuarto de donde se escucho el grito.

-Ushishishishi, ¿La plebeya tiene miedo?- Belphegor salía de su habitación tras Lussuria, dispuesto a molestar a la chica.

-Agatha-sempai, ¿Podría guardar silencio?, estaba durmiendo- la voz monótona de Fran reclamando, antes de abrir la puerta, giró el picaporte.

-¡Fran sácame!- gritó la chica mientras se escondía más en un rincón de su habitación.

-Nonono- un hombre de cabellos negros y puntas rojizas estaba en la puerta moviendo su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha. –Brujilda debe de morir en la hoguera, ¿Por qué no van a la cocina y la dejan morir?

-¡Vete al Demonio Kheo!- trató de levantarse, pero una viga de madera cayó frente a ella, dejándole frente a las llamas.

-Tú misma me mandaste, pero claro, no lo recuerdas, en fin, te advierto que tus días en ese cuerpo "reusable" se están agotando, y si fuera tú buscaría y restauraría mi cadáver original – respondió el hombre mientras movía sus manos en círculos. –Además, déjame decirte, que si no me das lo que quiero, mataré a la mujer que está en Alemania.

-No te puedo dar tu maldita inmortalidad y jamás te la daré, Mammon es demasiado lista, sabrá salir viva. – Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Dime, es el Décimo Vongola, digo, si lo mato, seré feliz- una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

-¿Tan idiota eres?, ¿Caíste en esa improvisada ilusión?- sus ojos se endurecieron, mostrando total repudio a la "persona" frente a ella.

-¿Ilusión?, no querida, es imposible que tu sola hayas podido crear a Ieyasu Sawada tú sola- tomó sus mejillas y las estrujó.

-La que estaba ahí era una mujer, una sirvienta de la Famiglia Vongola.

Cerró su mano en puño y la golpeó en la cara.

-Se me ha acabado el tiempo aquí, en fin, iré a torturar a Luce.- El ser se desapareció como una estela de humo, apagando con él, el fuego.

Lussuria quedó confundido, igual que Belphegor, Squalo, y dos sirvientes que estaban allí.

Sintió que un sonido ardiente se atoraba en su garganta, luchaba por salir, le dolía la cabeza, escuchaba los latidos de su "corazón " retumbando en sus oídos, la vista le era nula, un sabor metálico nacía en su boca, sentía su estómago hacerse nudos, y como la piel ardía, después miles de cristales se incrustaban en su cuerpo. Si, había destruido ella los ventanales, estos estallaron cuando ella comenzó a gritar desesperada, Lussuria trató de calmarle, pero era en vano, Belphegor se petrificó del miedo y Fran miró sin mostrar nada, Squalo ahora estaba con Xanxus, pidiendo una explicación a lo acontecido, y el jefe solo le ignoraba de manera olímpica.

* * *

Luce estaba temblando, sabía que eso no era una ilusión como la que había usado cierto ilusionista de Vongola hace unas cuantas horas, no, ahí estaba Aria, SU ARIA, la pequeña que tanto tiempo la consideró su pequeño y gran milagro.

-¡Basta!- gritó mientras sus ojos azulados no quitaban la vista del pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

-Vamos, ¿Me dirás quien fue la sangre Vongola?- preguntó Kheo mientras sus ojos sangre miraban al Cielo.

-No puedo, prometí callar…- comenzó a llorar.

-¡Abre la puerta!- la voz gruesa de Reborn estaba tras lo que le atormentaba.

-Ayuda- fue más como un hilo suave y sencillo de palabras. –Reborn- si, después de recordar y mejor dicho pedir prestadas sus memorias, todo volvió a donde debió de estar.

-¿Le pedirás a tu adorado hitman que te ayude?- preguntó el peli negro mientras con un cuchillo cortaba la mejilla de Luce.

Respiró profundamente y sonrió, -Es mi destino estar aquí- levantó su cabeza con mirada firme y centrada. –No te diré quien es la persona que nos ayudó esa vez.

Volvió a golpear el cuerpo de la pequeña. –¿Ni siquiera con la intención de ayudar a tu hija?, que perra eres Luce.

-Aria está muerta, ese fue su destino.

-Chaos shoot- un disparo luminoso golpeó a Kheo.

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos como platos. Había desaparecido en una estela de humo.

-Elena- susurró de manera silenciosa.

* * *

-Va detrás de Elena Amanni- dijo mientras terminaba de recoger su cabello en una coleta y andaban hacia la salida de la mansión.

-¿Se puede saber quien es esa?- preguntó Alexandre mientras su mano descansaba en la empuñadura de su katana.

-Elena Amanni, hija de un conde y parte fundamental de la Vongola, poco después por su noviazgo con Daemon Spade pasó a ser Elena Spade.- Apuntó a la pintura que estaba a su izquierda, era el Primer Guardián de la Niebla de Vongola, Daemon Spade, su sonrisa maquiavélica estaba presente, sin embargo sus ojos cálidos estaban posados en la chica que estaba a su lado, sus cabellos color oro y ondulados caían de forma grácil sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azulados mostraban más que cualquiera, pasión, felicidad, armonía, paz, sentimientos puros, labios carnosos y brillantes, mejillas rosadas y rasgos finos. –Elena era la Luna de Daemon, ella se ofreció a ayudarnos para sellar la maldición.

-¿Mi deber es encontrar a Elena?- preguntó mientras apuntaba a la chica de la pintura.

-Alexandre, tu deber es traerme el cadáver de cada uno de los Guardianes de la Primera Generación.

-A no, ni madres, ¿Tienes idea del tipo de cosas que hay en el mausoleo?- le preguntó mientras se plantaba frente a ella cerrándole el paso.

-Si, lo se, mi familia estuvo a cargo de créalo, pero a fin de cuentas, tu eres mi asesina independiente y a sueldo, así que como tal, obedece lo que te pido.

La asesina rodó los ojos, ya que sabía que su "amiga" le había dado la razón por la cual ella estaba allí.

-Esta bien sin embargo estaré al pendiente de tu pago en el banco- se excusó mientras salía por la puerta de la jardinera, abriendo los vidrios y saltando por allí.

Giró a la derecha y caminó por el pasillo, solo faltaban dos horas para salir de viaje con Takeshi, eran las siete de la mañana, y algunos rayos del sol se podían apreciar en el alba.

-Badim patum lala - comenzó un canturreo por la sala.

"Luss-nee" pensó la chica mientras abría el salón de modas.

-Querída, tu uniforme ya está terminado- canturreó el hombre mientras se contoneaba.

-¡No me pondré eso!- le reprochó mientras veía el micro-short que había confeccionado su compañero, este le llegaba a tres dedos bajo los glúteos, un top que apenas si le cubría los senos y una gabardina a la rodilla.

-Ah vamos, no pasará nada, eres fuerte- respondió mientras movía su mano de un lado al otro.

La chica ensanchó sus ojos.

* * *

-Puede decirme lo que usted desee- le dijo una de las sirvientas, intentando bloquear el paso de la intrusa.

-Fui contratada por el Hitman Reborn para su estudio de la Famiglia Balastro- respondió mientras le mostraba unos documentos.

Enarcó la ceja en señal de desaprobación.

-Pues Reborn-sama no está- respondió mientras tomaba la espada que se escondía detrás de la pared lateral izquierda.

-En ese caso, si me permites pasar, te explicaré que es lo que hago en este lugar- respondió mientras sacaba su libro y lo mostraba.

-Pasa- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría.

-Pero, Hibari-sama, la petición…

-¿Algún problema con ello?- giró su cabeza a ver a la criada, esta simplemente bufó molesta soltando un "Haga lo que se le antoje entonces".

-Muchas gracias- respondió la mujer que era retenida en la puerta, posó sus orbes naranjas en los finos ojos del hombre, más bien parecidos al metal frío. –Mi nombre es Akane, soy la investigadora privada que contrató el señor Reborn-sama, he traído información relevante de la Familia Balastro y la Familia Vongola, estos datos estaban escondidos en una cripta cerca de Ekaterinburgo, lo sorprendente es que hay doce cuerpos de mujeres allí.- Respondió la chica mientras echaba sus mechones castaños hacia un costado.

-Pasa, yo le daré la información- dijo Kyoya mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y llegar al recibidor.

-Lo siento señor guardián pero me dijo Reborn-sama que solo le diera la información a el ya que después tendrían que hacer una reunión para evaluar la situación.

-¿Evaluar la situación?- eso llamó la atención de la alondra.

-Si, Reborn-sama no sabe nada acerca de la Familia Balastro y sobre Agatha, ellos van ligados a la primera Familia de Vongola y los Shimon, se cree que ellos traicionaron en una guerra a los Aliados.

* * *

-Oi, Froggi, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó un rubio mientras jugaba con sus cuchillos-

-Ekaterinburgo- respondió con el tono más común, igual que siempre.

-¿Eka qué?- el chico con corona miró confundido al chico rana.

-Ekaterinburgo, iremos a la casa de Naipes- sacó un mapa el cual tenía un área dibujada y una casita hecha con barajas.

Se clavaron algunos cuchillos en el gorro de Fran.

-Senpai, eso duele- dijo mientras se los quitaba y los doblaba. –Además es por parte de Agatha-senpai, quiere que robemos el Museo Británico de Londres. Al parecer hay algo importante allí- se rascó la mejilla y se dio la media vuelta- nos vamos en media hora.

EL menor de los Varia volvió a repasar el plan que tenía que llevar acabo.

"Recoger el cadáver que está en la Casa de Naipes y robar las esferas de cristal que están en exhibición en el Museo".


	8. Inizia la battaglia strategia

**Inizia la** battaglia strategia

**Entraron a una chocolatería, ya llevaban cerca de diez minutos siguiéndole.**

-¿A don-donde fue?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras se deshacía su cola de caballo.

-Lo perdimos- respondía Takeshi mientras giraba a todos lados buscando al Noveno Vongola.

-¡No podemos perder a Timoteo!- gritó desesperada, ahora si que estaban en problemas.

-¿Y CEDEF?- inquirió el castaño, "Quizás ellos tendrían algo de información que nos ayude"

-Es que esto va mas allá de CEDEF y Vongola, ustedes no saben nada.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza asustada.

-No lo entiendo- se rascó la nariz confundido.

-Esto va mas allá de la razón y de la historia- comenzó a explicar la pelinegra – su plan es eliminar a ese Vongola para que Tsunayoshi caiga en su trampa y asesinarlo.

Giró de golpe, sintiendo una presencia. –Por allí – musitó entre dientes para después abrirse paso entre las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento, llegaron al área de despacho, y brincaron la mesa rápidamente, entrando por el pasillo de piedra, por el cual Timoteo había entrado, subieron las escaleras, y en la pared de los costados había un grabado, letras, para ser exactos, pero decidieron ignorarlo para alcanzar al mayor.

-¡Timoteo Vongola!- gritó con voz chillona para captar la atención del aludido, sin embargo este hizo caso omiso.

-¡Oi, viejo!- le llamó la Lluvia de los Vongola mientras le tomaba la muñeca.

-Debo ir- decía mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre- el pergamino debe desaparecer conmigo.

-¿Pergamino?- los ojos acaramelados del moreno se posaron en la chica que estaba con él.

Extrañada, la mujer se acercó al mayor y se quitó el flequillo de la cara exponiendo su ojo –Dime quien te ordenó.

-Kheo Rosselvi- respondió el noveno para después caer al suelo.

-Hay que llevarlo con el décimo, y después hablar con todos- sus ojos perdieron el brillo, estaba asustada. –La sombra de muerte está mas cerca de lo que creía. –La lluvia solo se limitó a asentir y ayudó a cargar al jefe Vongola.

* * *

Abrió la gruesa puerta de mármol, casi cayendo en el descomunal intento.  
-Es pesada- se quejó el chico rana con su habitual tono de voz.

-Shishishishishi, un príncipe no puede ensuciar sus manos con un trabajo como ese- respondió el rubio mientras entraba primero a esa destruida y olvidada mansión. -¿Qué buscamos aquí froggy?

-Sempai, ya le dije que buscamos el cadáver de Agatha-sempai, y después buscaremos las esferas que ella necesita.

Confusión eso era lo que no dejaba ver su cabello en sus ojos.

-Pero si esa chica esta viva- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón analizando su respuesta.

-Error estúpido sempai, lo que vemos es un montón de hojas y ramas unidas creando la ilusión de un cuerpo para el alma de ella. – Le explicó mientras hacia el dibujo de un arbolito con un angelito a un lado.

* * *

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el único número que estaba programado, presionó la tecla verde y dos segundos después el sonido de espera comenzó a sonar.

_-¿Diga?- dijo una voz infaltil_

-Tsunayoshi, dime que ahí no hay un investigador.- decía la chica negándose los hechos.

_-Eh, bueno sobre eso…_

-¡Baka!, sácala de ahí antes de que diga cosas sin sentido- le regaño la chica del teléfono.

_-¡IHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, Espera, lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo, y más cuando Hibari-san la contrató._

-Pues me importa un pepino quien la mandó a traer, la sacas de allí pero ya.

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente y tomó su bolso que se encontraba tirado a un costado.

-Nos vamos Takeshi.

* * *

Se sentó en el sillón más pequeño de la sala, la piel café que recubría el mueble se amoldaba perfectamente al pequeño cuerpo de la ratoncita de biblioteca.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar- dijo la investigadora e historiadora. –Le diré toda la información que me ha pedido.

El asesino se acomodó su feodora y su ojo ónix dejó salir un brillo característico.

-¿Qué es lo que investigaste?- su sonrisa ladina desapareció casi en el acto, dejando ver su rostro serio.

-Bueno, investigué desde los orígenes de la familia, lo cual fue bastante complicado, ya que la mayoría de la información se encuentra escondida o perdida, me he basado en algunos cuadros o relatos, algunos pergaminos que estaban en la ciudad de Salem y otros en Munich.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente?

La pregunta hizo un eco en esa sala silenciosa.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que las personas simplemente pueden borrar su pasado y no dejar ni un solo rastro de lo que son o fueron.- llevó su mano al mentón y apuntó al recuadro detrás del hitman.

Una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, mirada cálida, pero madura, su piel marfil casi lechosa era una invitación a la tentación, un corse ajustado y lleno de miles de detalles, una gargantilla con una piedra en forma de gota de agua.

-Y la Primera Generación de Vongola no es lo que todos creen, y mucho menos los aliados que les ayudaron a llegar a la cima.

-Reborn-san, Tsuna-san pide que pasemos a la sala principal, es una reunión de emergencia, también quiere que la chica que sabe cosas vaya contigo- Haru entró en la habitación con su semblante preocupado, al parecer algunas cosas dichas por el joven Vongola le habían alterado.

* * *

El Noveno Vongola en ese momento se encontraba tendido en la cama, a un costado se encontraba una peliroja con compresas de agua helada, llevaba ya algunas horas con fiebre y esta parecía que no quería ceder.

-Por favor, solo resiste un poco- dijo la chica mientras se llevaba sus manos entrelazadas al pecho.

* * *

El moreno espadachín estaba sentado en la silla, aun trataba de asimilar la información dicha por la pelinegra, tenía demasiado sentido si lo veías desde otro punto, aunque era demasiado complicado.

Frente a el Agatha se encontraba sentada moviendo sus pies uno frente al otro, como si fuera una niña pequeña, a un costado de ese escritorio donde la pelinegra descansaba, el líder Vongola estaba recargado en la orilla del mueble, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei y el resto de la familia estaban sentados en los sillones.

Cuando el Hitman entró se pudo dar cuenta de que no eran los únicos allí, además Fon el arcobaleno se encontraba en el marco de la puerta frente a Hibari, el cual aún conservaba su semblante intimidante, pero esta vez con cierta pizca de curiosidad.

-Te daría las gracias por venir, pero me temo que has investigado demasiado y la información que tienes está un tanto incorrecta.- Los ojos de la pelinegra se posaron en el Sol de los Arcobalenos, el cual le respondió de muy mala gana.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, nos has engañado.

-¿Solamente yo?, no sabes ni la mitad de la historia de lo que pasó realmente con respecto a Vongola y conmigo- quitó el flequillo de su ojo, exponiendo su ojo.

-¡El sello de magia negra!- gritó a todo pulmón la investigadora mientras buscaba entre sus papeles la carpeta de cuero negro, algunos dibujos estaban plasmados, una vez que encontró el dibujo que tanto necesitaba lo mostró a todos.

La cara demacrada de una mujer, sus ojos mostraban grandes ojeras, su piel estaba amarillenta, su cabello negro totalmente hecho en picos y sus orbes poseían dos libélulas.

-Parezco demonio en ese dibujo, ¿Quién diantres me ha dibujado así?- le arrebató el dibujo mientras buscaba el autor de semejante idiotez –Kuromimi… Ese idiota me anda metiendo en sus leyendas de yokai.

-Pero este es el dibujo más acercado a lo que es Catherina Balastro- se excusó la chica mientras sacaba sus lentes.

-¿Y prefieres creerle a un japonés que a la misma Catherina?- reclamó mientras arrojaba un libro.

Miró un poco dudosa antes de continuar su narración.

-Cuando Vongola Primo, o mejor dicho el primer Vongola llegó a mi tierra, no tienes idea de cuantos destrozos causó. En primer lugar, cuando el llegó, se desató un gran revuelo en toda Italia, era el primer gran pensador en cierto modo, sus ideas individualistas y complejas hacían que los pensadores y aristócratas de ese tiempo se creyeran superiores a su manera.

-¿Pero Primo no fue el que ganó en la batalla Le tempesta?- preguntó la chica mientras sacaba su cuadernillo de apuntes.

-A ver querida, en primer lugar, Le Tempesta fue un restaurante, segundo, esa batalla fue una idiotez que causó fue que el baka se caía con sus propios pies y le arrojó la copa de vino en el vestido a Elena- se masajeó la sien mientras unas gotitas de su cuello al recordar el bochornoso momento, Elena golpeando con un zapato y corriendo detrás de el pobre rubio. –De cierta manera Tsunayoshi se parece a Primo.

-¿En que está ligada la Vongola contigo?- inquirió en manera de acusación.

-La Vongola, muy buena pregunta, así que deberé de contar detalles que ustedes mismos desconocen- dejó escapar un suspiro- verán, cuando Primo quiso comenzar a andar con los vigilantes, comenzaron los problemas, además de que aún le faltaban algunos vigilantes, estaba la molestia del gobierno y bueno, todo mundo sabe lo que pasa cuando la mafia y todo eso…

Trató de no dar mas detalles en el momento.

-Básicamente ustedes están en medio de una batalla que lleva más de cuatrocientos años, y ustedes están en medio. – Se movió con los hombros dejando una interrogante – Kheo era mi prometido hace un tiempo, bueno, la verdad es que las personas nunca son lo que aparentan, y bueno, caí en su trampa.

-Mis investigaciones decían que moriste en la hoguera.

-Y tienes razón en lo que has leído, morí en la hoguera, poco después de que me convirtiera en una de las doce brujas blancas, el mismo me mandó a matar, junto a mi maestra Lexi – una lágrima rodó por su ojo – ni siquiera pude terminar mi misión en la Vongola, y lo peor de todo es que Elena me ayudó a poner el sello de protección a la familia, ¿Nunca se preguntaron como un ataque como ese de todos los lugares de la mansión fue a dar exactamente en la habitación de ella?.

-¿Entonces fue cierto que fue un claro intento de asesinato?.

-Fue un asesinato, el objetivo era matarla para debilitar el sello y dejar salir a quien va más arriba de todos, en aquel entonces, Luce era una sacerdotisa de Mundo, ella era la mediadora entre los vivos y muertos, yo soy la que mantiene el balance entre la naturaleza y el hombre, y Elena era la representación de la pureza, nosotras hicimos un sello para retener a la persona que pensaba comenzar una guerra que nadie podría parar. El nombre que portó Luce en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo aquí portó el nombre de Kheo, con la esperanza de que ella recordara quien era el, sin embargo, parece que no recuerda nada, lo más cercano que ve es lo de los Arcobaleno y eso es suerte.

-No comprendo nada, se supone que la Famiglia Balastro solo tenía una hija, la cual fue asesinada, como te explicas el estar aquí.

-Como lo dije antes, soy bruja, soy la mediadora de la naturaleza y los humanos, simplemente un poco de abracadabra, cree un cuerpo hecho de hojas y ramita y estoy aquí.

-Eso se escucha demasiado sencillo- respondió la investigadora mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

-Buah, y lo es, no es tan complicado, simplemente se recitan las oraciones y listo, sin embargo comen demasiada energía- reprocho mientras sacaba la lengua. –Mi cuerpo está siendo traído por Belphegor y Fran, así que ya no tardo en llegar, y Viper va a traer a Elena.


End file.
